


夹缝之中

by ashleyfeel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash, elevator scene, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfeel/pseuds/ashleyfeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>电梯一幕不能被忽略。</p>
            </blockquote>





	夹缝之中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caught in the Crossfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786940) by [hannibalsketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/pseuds/hannibalsketches). 



他们接近一台有些匆促磨损的电梯，准备好对这几天来的糟心事最后做个了断。Bucky是如此恼火，以至于他试图一见面就给那个混蛋一枪，然后才问问题。他以前认为杀害无辜的陌生人是件糟糕的事，但是那混蛋先前的努力真的令他“脱颖而出”。他不仅设法把Steve所有的朋友都变成了敌人和伤员，还弄得Steve越来越像个罪犯。小Steve可是连爬进他房间的虫子都不忍心捏死的人。Bucky不值得他的陪伴。

电梯嗡嗡地启动了，嘎吱嘎吱地在他们脚下呻吟。它小得滑稽，小到他俩不得不脸对着脸，以免碰到手肘。当他感觉自己在上升时，他瞟了一眼Steve的眼睛。如此温和，甚至太真诚，太坦率了。他的凝视充满了允诺和理解，坦白说这是Bucky从折磨开始以来感到最接近家的一刻。这里面还有些别的东西，一些他没法视而不见的附加物。Steve一直爱着他，但是直到随着这一切的发生，Barnes才在肩头渐渐感受到这份关爱的分量。Steve真诚地微笑着，Bucky不得不把目光从他身上扯开。

”你可以回去。你不必和我一起走出这电梯。”

他不敢看回去，尤其是Steve缓缓地呼了口气。

”Buck，我们谈过这个了。我需要保证你最后是快快乐乐的。心满意足的。”

他抓紧自己的手指，拼命忍住快要滑落的眼泪。

”但是你怎么办，Steve？当这些麻烦事解决的时候，你会开心吗？”

Barnes看了一眼他的朋友。他激动起来，心中渐渐填满情绪。

”见招拆招。”

Bucky忍不住了，他大笑着，将Steve从他拼命维持的冷静中拽出来。

”别那样。你救了我那么多次，让我回报你。”

Bucky飞快地驳回。

”你为我做的够多了。我不想因为我的烂事毁了你的一生。我的罪不该由你来承担。你现在有正常生活，有家。我不能把你从那带走。”他的眼泪止也止不住得开始往下掉。

事实上，他抱住了Steve，他知道他的朋友会错过他的眼泪。

他沉浸在这场谈话中，没注意到他们早就停止移动了。他也没在意Steve的手轻拍了下他的肩膀。

”Buck。”

他瞟了一眼他的朋友，接着便是两唇相接。Bucky僵住了，然后他热切地回吻，这使得这一刻别有韵味，因为他知道自己无法对爱坦诚。

 

~

 

当他的胳膊丢了，由Steve给他清理时，他后面有大把的时间来回味这个吻。在昆氏机飞往瓦坎达的平稳路途中，他对Steve做了同样的事。

Steve现在不敢对上他的眼睛。他装作在聚精会神地做事，但Bucky懂得更多。他没像以前那次那样精神崩溃，那次一个男孩喊Bucky死同性恋并朝他俩吐口水。Bucky不得不把他从那个可怜的鼻子都被打破流血了的孩子身上拖下来。他不得不第一百万次为Steve包扎。那一晚，他们也接吻了。

当时，他开了头。Steve非常渴切，但Bucky知道他不能就此放任下去。那感觉太棒了，然而一被送进军队，那就会引起恐慌。做那些事可能会使他被杀。

当然，他意识到现在不同了，但那并不意味着没那么艰难了。

他突然停下给Steve擦脸，对方也停了。Steve显然累了，而且Bucky知道那疲倦刻骨。

这就是他第一次被HYDRA抓住时做出选择的原因。

他像肺里毫无氧气一般吻着Steve，试图弥补错失的时光。他的朋友犹豫了一下，然后用力回吻过来。他俩之间现在发生的事已经无需用言语来表达了。命运想要他们结合，而这一次，他们无力抗拒。

Steve的手在他俩之间滑动，快速解开了纽扣和拉链。他帮Bucky脱了衣服，然后脱了自己的。

Bucky看到一个天使跪伏在他身上，天使的脸上夹杂着轻微的擦伤和线痕①，但仍显得神圣而真诚。他好奇此刻Steve是怎么看他的。

当Steve舔过他的身体时，他的朋友在想什么便一清二楚了。Steve在他身上每一寸留下印记，想到他是在哪受的伤，这样可以尽量让这些伤口不那么痛。

Steve闭上嘴包住Bucky时，男人放纵地呻吟着。Bucky很快就咕哝着出来了，他都不愿相信现实。他反应太快了，而Steve只是大大地笑着，把Barnes的道歉吻在嘴里。

然后就只有一些小小的磨蹭，直到他俩都精疲力竭，而又心满意足。Steve往上一看，嘴唇红肿，Bucky也回望着他。

”好吧，那只花了八十年。”

Bucky大笑，或者说他试图笑出来，身体一侧被射中的疼痛很快阻止了他。

飞行员广播通告他们的目的地将在十分钟内到达。

”Steve，你知道我们到那儿后我该做什么。那是我唯一确信我不会再伤害到你的方式。”

Steve微笑，但笑意未达眼底。

”我知道，Buck。”

他们整理衣装后着落。T'Challa就等在那儿。Steve毫不吝啬地道歉，但Bucky一眼便让他安静下来。Bucky走前看了看Steve，准备好再次躺下，准备好处理他的感情。

在他身后，他能听到瓦坎达国王对Steve说的关于先期准备的话。

”你还好吗？”

”说实话吗？不好。但他决定了，我相信他知道做什么才是对自己最好的。”

当他快要躺下来时，他最后一次捕捉到了Steve的眼睛，它们展现了Steve的想法。

_我爱你。_

他笑了。橘色的顶盖渐渐包围住他，但这一次，他不再害怕沉睡。

他知道Steve会一直等在那儿唤醒他。


End file.
